(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for rotatably displaying advertising material. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with an arrangement wherein advertising material is continuously rotated, possibly displaying a plurality of advertisements, and which can also be used for waste disposal or the like.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Advertising is a highly competitive process. The idea is to show as much as possible to the consumer and at the lowest cost. In addition it is essential that advertising takes place where a large number of people gather, such as in shopping arcades. It is of course well known that advertising panels of all kinds appear in these places, these panels being placed in locations to be seen by as many persons as possible. Rotating advertising signs are known such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,816 which discloses an array of revolving display louvers. This device is structurally complex and is not fit to be placed in locations where it may be seen or contacted by the general public.
There is therefore a need for a device which continuously displays a plurality of advertisements, which can be placed in close proximity where the public circulates and which may also be used for other purpose such as a waste box or the like.